


Say Hi To The Village For Me?

by PumpkinDoodles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tiny Quarantine Ficlet, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinDoodles/pseuds/PumpkinDoodles
Summary: Steve and Darcy have a date.Prompt from winchesterxgirl: “I feel like I say this all the time, but I really mean it this time, I have no idea what’s going on.”
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Say Hi To The Village For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> *I own nothing! This is just what happens when I watch Dharma & Greg in quarantine.  
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAYi7lwQ8QM

There was music playing in Darcy’s loft apartment. Steve heard it from the hallway. He recognized “I Wanna Be Loved by You” and smiled to himself as he knocked. They had a date. He was going to take her to the movies. “Come in!” Darcy yelled. “It’s open!”

“That sounds like a terrible id--” Steve began, swinging the door open. Darcy was standing in front of the stove, her back to the door. But she wasn’t alone. “Oh,” he said. “Hi, everyone. Thor. Dr. Foster.” Thor and Jane were sitting on Darcy’s couch, closest to the door. Several other people were milling around--Steve clocked two lab assistants, Romanoff, Skye from Phil’s Bus crew, Clint, and a few Asgardians in heavy clothing and weaponry--like it was a party. There were snacks on the coffee table.

“You brought flowers,” Jane said, smiling widely. Clint’s dog bounced over to Steve and he petted Lucky, tucking the flowers under one arm.

“Awwww,” Skye said. “That’s cute.”

"Very beautiful," Thor said, nodding.

“Rogers is old-fashioned,” Romanoff said, walking over and sitting on the arm of Skye’s chair. She grinned around her beer. 

“Oh,” Skye said, eyes going wide, “right! So this is a new experience for you?”

“What is?” Steve said, glancing up from Lucky. He looked to Darcy for help and she smiled at him, moving over to take the bouquet out of his hands.

“These are gorgeous, Steverini,” she said. “I love pink roses and your timing’s perfect.”

“It is?” Steve repeated. There was a shriek from the bathroom. “Darce, what’s going on?” he said. 

“Katie’s having her baby,” Darcy said. 

“She’s Darcy’s favorite barista,” Romanoff supplied.

“You've heard me talk about Katie. She makes the best raspberry mochas,” Darcy said. “And she wanted to do a home water birth, but her tub is so small and her mom's flight got grounded in Albuquerque, so we’re being her village.”

“It takes a village to have a baby,” Skye said, then giggled. Steve didn’t understand the reference.

“She’s having a baby in your bathroom?” Steve said. “Not at a hospital?”

“She’s had all her prenatal checks and we’ve got a healer from Asgard in there,” Darcy said. “Isn’t it great?” she asked, as Steve followed her over to kitchenette to put the flowers in water. “What’s wrong?” she said, frowning at him. He noticed the electric kettle filled with water was still hot.

“Uhhh,” Steve said. “I feel like I say this all the time, but I really mean it this time, I have no idea what’s going on.” He lowered his voice. “People still have babies at home?”

“It’s kind of trendy, the home birth,” Darcy said. “I should’ve put that in your lifestyle trends folder, that’s my bad.” They’d met when Darcy volunteered to help him re-acclimate to the present day. From the bathroom, Katie yelled again. With his enhanced hearing, Steve could hear someone talking to her in a calming voice. 

“Is there anything I can, uh, do?” Steve offered. 

“Just hang around,” Darcy said cheerfully. “We’re going to need to reschedule that movie, though.”

“Sure,” Steve said, trying to hide his disappointment. Darcy caught him. 

“I saw that frown!” she whispered, smiling.

“It wasn’t a frown,” Steve said. “I was just thinking about, uh, villages.” He looked at the Asgardian with an axe who'd just wandered out of the bathroom. “Interesting villagers.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's inspired by one of my favorite Dharma & Greg episodes where Dharma volunteers their bathtub for a home birth for the woman who works at their grocery store.


End file.
